crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Badge
Badge is a title which players can acquire by accumulating specific number of kills required to achieve it. As instructed by the game, Badge shows how experienced a player in using some specific weapons, which may be useful in showing other players what kind of weapon type the player is expert at. The higher the class and the level of the Badges, the more likely a player is mastered in using the mentioned weapon type related to the Badges. Badges might be very challenging to acquire, especially for expert players who want to collect all type of Badges available in the game since they're gonna need to make a lot of enough kills which won't be easy to complete. Some items like Badge Plus or Extra Mission can be useful to rank up Badges easier. These items are very precious for players who want to have higher Badges in a very short time. Badge Management In order to achieve a Badge, players only have to accumulate kills required for collecting it. Accumulated kills can only be saved into the Badge's account if there are at least 6 players in a room. If the player deserted a battle, all the scored kills he/she has gained during the battle won't be saved. If a player has collected a new Badge after finishing a battle in a room, it will be announced to the other players in the same room right after the battle closes. Collected Badges will be stored into the Badge Tab. The first Badge that a player has collected will be automatically set as the player's Main Badge. However, if there are more than one type of Badges the player has collected, the player can choose which Badge he/she wants to set as his/her Main Badge. Only one badge can be set as a Main Badge. Collecting Badges will earn players some temporary items and weapons as a prize according to what the Badges offer. Some badges in other CF servers even offer rare black market capsules if collected. The higher the class and the level of the Badges, the higher the prize will be offered. Main Badge Once a Badge has been set as the Main Badge, it will be visible to other players in the same room. While waiting in a room, the Main Badge of each player in that room will be displayed next to their respective rank and name-tag, along with their Main Achievement. While in a battle, players can see the Main Badge of each player in the Leaderboard (by holding the default Tab button). Types of Badges There are 5 types of Badges, with 45 single Badges in total depends on their type, class, and level. Assault= Assault Badge consists of Rifle kills, Machine Gun kills, and Throwing Weapon kills. |-| Sniper= Sniper Badge consists of Sniper kills and Pistol kills. |-| Scout= Scout Badge consists of SMG kills, Shotgun kills, Pistol kills, and Double Kills. |-| Special= Special Badge consists of Melee kills, Pistol kills, and Throwing Weapon kills. |-| Elite= Elite Badge consists of Assault Badge, Sniper Badge, and Scout Badge on a specific class and level respectively. Trivia * Like with EXP, boosting can also be used in order to achieve badges faster - the most popular method is to have a 1 vs. 8 in Cebu City TDM and the boosting player simply kill everyone with the required weapons until timer runs out (Care must be taken for the other dummy guys to keep moving every once in a while to avoid AFK disconnect). CF Vietnam is one of the few servers with "Badge Boosting" service actively advertised on Black Market (along with EXP Boost service). * The logo used on the Assault Badge and the Scout Badge resembles an iron sight of a gun, while the logo on the Sniper Badge resembles a sniper scope sight. Category:CrossFire Category:System